Morning-After-Pancakes are Hereby Becoming a Thing
by Beethopia
Summary: Matthew & Gilbert have just recently began dating, despite having known each other for a very long time. After a night of intimacies they wake up to discuss just exactly where they're at in their relationship, touching on Gilbert's bitterness of his past relationship. Oneshot. Human AU. Cover image is mine.


There was a small window near the ceiling, level with the ground above and outside. Curtains were drawn just slightly so that the morning sun was allowed to spill in. Somebody tossed and turned, then a startling snore and a grunt.

"Hn... Hey ..." The blond one, Matthew, spoke groggy and barely above a whisper. "Gilbert."

The other shifted, further contouring his body around the him. He slipped his chin into the crook of his neck and shushed him.

"Really, Gil ... c-come on," he insisted. "Last night ..." Matthew wriggled around in the other's hold as he shifted to at least face his head towards his partner. There foreheads were flush and the other opened his crimson coloured eyes.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Gilbert frowned. There wasn't really trace of sleep in his voice. How long had he been up?

"No! Uh, I mean, no ... um, what _did_ we do? Did ... did we ..."

"... Did we?"

Matthew bit down on his lip. "You know..."

"Fuck?" Gilbert gave a snort. "Jeez, birdie." He shifted more onto his back as he released the other. The blond's expression of horror drew laughter from his thin lips. He nudged him playfully in the side. "We didn't. Just a few mutual blow jobs is all, heh."

Matthew sighed in relief. "Oh... Good..." He ran a bony hand through his hair, which was pretty disheveled and matted, suggesting some rambunctious actives the night before.

"What? I'm not good enough for a proper shag?"

"What? No! I—"

"Don't worry I get it. I'm not exactly the most appealing guy around," Gilbert shrugged and laughed lightly. "Blow and go, blow and go."

Matthew propped himself up on his elbow with a huff. "I didn't— I _never_ said that, I— Gilbert... I really like you. I really do, ok ...?"

"There's always a 'but'..."

"But ..."

"Theeere ya go."

Matthew sat himself up fully. His neatly groomed brows were set low on his forehead in a disgruntled manner. He struggled to properly articulate, mouth hung open. Was he turning red out of frustration, or was he just blushing all over?

"We haven't even been dating for two weeks. We were just officially introduced like ... a month ago." He sighed heavily, casting his gaze to the German laying beside him. "I'm not having sex with you just yet. It has nothing to do with any physical attraction or lack there of."

"But we've known each other since—"

"Making horrible fun and bullying the shit out of me in primary school, never knowing my name, and then pretending I didn't exist into junior high and feeding into the chaos that was my emotional stability spiraling into insanity doesn't quite count."

Gilbert made a sound of exasperation, borderline hurt. "You know I've changed though!"

"I never accused you of not. It's just, you know, I can forgive, but I don't forget ..." Matthew inhaled sharply. "That was you then, and this is you now. No complaints."

There was a pause. Then Gilbert sat up. He was thicker than Matthew, but not a defined hunk, in comparison to his brother. Bigger but slightly shorter. He wrapped his arms around the blond's thin waist and pulled him to lay back down. Matthew complied and it was his turn to snake his limbs around the other's bare torso.

Gilbert pecs severed as a nice pillow; the slow rise and fall of his breath in time with a steady heartbeat was comforting.

"You're gorgeous you know that?" He said suddenly. "I feel like I can be myself with you. We relate. You make me feel valued. I lo- ... I really do like you a lot."

The albino looked doubtfully down at him. There were traces of a flattered smile but he tried to shake it away. "You don't need to try to make me feel better about myself. My self image is solid, dude. I just know people are more frightened by me than they are in awe."

"But you _are_! Your skin condition is ... difficult, I know. It's not easy." Matthew tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss against Gilbert's jawline. "But it kind of works in your favour. Your head-turning. Stunning. _Exotic_. You're beautiful, Gil."

Gilbert made a gagging sound and his nose crinkled. He squeezed the other tightly for a moment and he cast a weary gaze down to him.

"Ugh. Don't. Please. You're starting to sound like him ... _sexualizing_ my condition."

"I— I didn't ...! Sorry … you _know _what I mean though. Sorry..." Matthew mumbled, Canadian accent sounding a little more obvious as he muttered apologies. "I know you're not something to objectify or to prize."

"'Aaand to the left we have my pet Siberian tiger. Isn't it such a fine specimen'," Gilbert mocked with an unusually thick German accent (thicker than his normal one at least), exaggerated and posh. Matthew laughed lightly.

"Sorry ... it's just, I mean you're sexy. It's an irrefutable _fact_. And it's not because of your albinism." He shrugged against the other's chest. "I don't know how to say 'You're sexy' without feeling like I'm sexualizing your condition."

Gilbert sighed. "You just _say_ it, Mattie. It's not just some lust-driven or shallow thing to say to someone you wanna bang."

Matthew turned so that he was practically half laying on him. They were both shirtless, skin warm and sticky from being wrapped in the sheets and tangled around each other.

"I know ..."

"You just have to be genuine about it. And I'll know," Gilbert continued as he leaned forward to kiss the blond's forehead. "You just feel compelled to explain yourself all the time, because you think I don't get it. But I do."

Matthew smiled sheepishly. "Yeah ... I know haha." He slid further up against the other until their faces were level and then propped himself up on his hands and knees. A shy smile graced his lips. "Well, you're sexy. Very sexually appealing, for the record."

"Heh, I know. I said I wasn't appealing, I didn't specify whether I lacked sexual appeal or not." The German remained silent for a moment, trying to keep a straight face as Matthew tried to (but the blond failed to look unamused).

"You are so fucking _smug_, you know that?"

"No wonder why Roddy left me, eh? Kesesesese."

Matthew snickered. He moved in quickly to press another kiss to his lips, this time more tender and loving. "You told me _you_ ended it."

"I did! But he asked for it. Getting bored and running around like that. And I just sat there like a sitting duck, getting walked all over and hoping that he'd actually _change_." There was a bitter resentment in the albino's voice. All those hours and days spent as someone's prized object instead of their significant other, lost...

"You deserve better."

"I _did_ better. I have you."

Did it get warmer in the basement? Heat was supposed to rise. Matthew blinked incredulously, taken a bit aback by the tenderness and sincerity of the other's words, himself left rather speechless. His face burned a bright red and he had the urge to curl up in a ball and hide. Instead he dipped his face into his shoulder, blonde hair falling down to hide his face.

"And considering everything I ever put you through as kids? I'm so fucking undeserving-"

"_Stop_. Please, I just ... stop..." His limbs began to tremble. Matthew slowly lowered himself on top of the other, making their bodies flush as he hid his face against the other's neck. Mumbling.

"What? I can't hear you, Matt."

The blond whimpered softly.

"C'mon, out with it..." Gilbert encouraged, nudging their heads together.

"I said ... I love you ... I've grown to love everything about you. I do. It's just ..." He paused. "Sexual attraction is _not_ a problem, believe me, ha..."

"Oh thank God ... And here I was thinking that you just forced a mouth full of cock out of pity."

"_Shut up oh my gosh_." Matthew sputtered, trying to keep his serious composure from melting into laughter. He was trying to be truthful and sincere, couldn't Gilbert respect that for two seconds?

"What I was _going_ to say ... " Matthew went on talking over Gilbert's giggle fit. "Relationships are supposed to be like a fine wine. They get better over time and as they age. And I just ... I want this to last. Us. So when we do ... _do_ it ... I don't want to settle at 'good' for my first time. I want it to be _great_."

Gilbert scoffed loudly. "Hell, Mattie, would it kill you to lower your expectations a bit? I don't know that poor me can live up to them."

"Gasp. Is this modesty I hear?"

"Don't get used to it!" Gilbert said insistently. He rolled them over on their sides and proceeded to nuzzle their foreheads together. Cute eskimo kisses were always fun with the boyfriend. "Don't speak of it either. I have a rep to maintain, babe."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help himself from blushing at the sweet affection. "Oh, _god forbid_ I smear your 'Awesome' reputation with rumors that you might actually have human emotions."

"Damn skippy, son."

The blond dipped his head into the crevasse of the two pillows, trying to muffle his laughter. "_Gil_ …" Taking the chance to ambush the exposed sensitive strip of neck, Gilbert pecked him with tickling kisses and nips. "Ohmygosh, _stop_, stoop! Ha—"

"Promise!"

"Giil! Aha, haha!"

"Promise fiirrsst!"

"Ok, ok!" Matthew gasped for air, trying (but failing) to wriggle away. "Ev … everything, haha … Everything said and done in Gilbert's basement … _stays _in Gilbert's basement. I.e, information about his secret modesty streak and willingness to give head to someone less Awesome than he."

"Good, good! Good."

Each went in to kiss the other, and for a few moments they stayed like that, motionless and lips locked into a perfect fit. Gilbert curled his hands up and around the blond's head, threading his fingers into his hair. Both clung tightly to each other as if almost with a desperate fear of the other not really being there. The moment was drawn awkwardly short as Gilbert's stomach growled loudly.

Matthew broke away first, giggling. "Didn't I satisfy your hunger last night?"

"_Oh_. Wow. Very funny, Mattie, coming from you like that, huh."

"Pft, you would've said it to me," Matthew said, pushing him away playfully. "C'mon! Get dressed and I can make pancakes."

"Morning after pancakes? Fuck yeah, please, _please_, can we make this a thing?" Gilbert quickly sprung up, pushing the mangled bedsheets aside. Rolling over onto the floor, he tossed up Matthew's clothes and quickly began to get into his own.

Matthew laughed as he shrugged into his hoodie. "Starting today! Sure. I'll make some extra pancakes to make up for having not thought of this before."

Gilbert jumped up as he zipped up his jeans. "You're gonna be making a _lot _of pancakes then, kesese!"

The Canadian picked up the nearest object to him and flung it at the other, blushing brightly. "Shut up!" he called as he dashed for the stairs.

"But you are!" Grinning, Gilbert grabbed his shirt and chased after the other. "And they have to be chocolate, ok? Hey!"

omake;;

"I don't think you understand, Mattie. It's like science. For the inexperienced to take such a dose of Awesomeness at once, I dunno. You might OD and then we'll be in one hell of a spot. We should work you into it. Like now."

"I said great. As in us being solid and steady, Gil. We don't need to be 'awesome'."

"Yeah well I meant my Awesome monster cock. Too big a dose at one time could be dangerous, heh," Gilbert chuckled.

Matthew rolled his eyes and gave a snort. "I just took a mouthful of your 'monster' cock last night, and I'm pretty sure you'd fall under 'average penis length', Gilbert."

"Take that back. Oh my god, Mattieeee. "

"If you don't want me sexualizing your flawless skin why should I sexualize your dick?"

"Because there's EVERYTHING to sexualize about it! It's a dick, Matthew. A white monster dick."

"You mean _you're_ a white monster dick? Dickwad? Dickhead? Just a dick?"

"KESESEsesese very funny. You're such a comic. Asshole."


End file.
